hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 30 (Silly)
Silly is the thirtieth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KELLIE eats Chats' monkey magic merengue and she pretends to turn into a monkey. *CHARLI turns the egg white into a soft fluffy cloud. *KATHLEEN makes fairy bread for her fairy friend. *CHARLI tries to be a triangle and a square, so she imagines there were more Charlis. *TIM finds an old music box that makes him speak rhymes. *CHARLI pretends to be a wind-up doll. *NATHAN makes a magic snack for Kathleen. *CHARLI, Tim and Nathan pretend to be popcorn. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who gets a bike bell from her grandparents (Tim and Charli) in Scotland, her father (Nathan) tells her Scotland is a long way away, but the bike bell takes her there. Gallery Kellie_S5_E30.png Charli_S5_E30_1.png Kathleen_S5_E30.png Charli_S5_E30_2.png Tim_S5_E30.png Charli_S5_E30_3.png Nathan_S5_E30.png Charli_S5_E30_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E30.png Trivia *Scotland is a country that is part of the United Kingdom and covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland Songlets ;Word play Scrumptious monkey magic meringue, uh uh, uh uh Keep you returning again and again A spoonful will make you ... For the yummy magic monkey meringue. Scrumptious monkey magic meringue, uh uh, uh uh Keep you returning again and again A spoonful will make you ... For the yummy magic monkey meringue. ;Body move #01 ... sticky egg white goo to a cloud right in front of you Round and round with the beater you go, sometimes fast, sometimes slow Just like magic but it's real, have a go, see how it feels. ... sticky egg white goo to a cloud right in front of you Round and round with the beater you go, sometimes fast, sometimes slow Just like magic but it's real, have a go, see how it feels. ;Puzzles and patterns If I were a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things I'd grant lots of wishes and play with the flowers I'd fly and I'd play for hours and hours If I were a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things. If I were a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things I'd grant lots of wishes and dance with the flowers I'd fly and I'd play for hours and hours If I were a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music What on earth had happened? Oh, listen to my voice I'm rhyming, I can't help it, it's like to have no choice It must be from the box here, the music makes me rhyme It's really quite amazing, I'm rhyming all the time But even though it's great fun, I think I've had enough And if the music's magic, it's time to switch it off. ;Body move #03 I'm an old fashioned doll, wind me up with me key Watch me move mechanically, fast when I'm ... but I'm slowing down Slowing, slowing down. ;Shapes in space I'm gonna make something great, I'm gonna make it here and now I'm gonna make something special, just working ... With a little bit of this and a little bit of that, it's amazing what you can do It might be something that could surprise you. I'm gonna make something great, I'm gonna make it here and now I'm gonna make something special, just working ... With a little bit of this and a little bit of that, it's amazing what you can do It might be something that could surprise you. ;Body move #04 Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Fluffy, puffy popcorn Don't stop 'cause it's hot corn Popping and a-hopping now, there's no time for stopping now Gotta keep on popping, gotta keep on hopping now Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn. Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Fluffy, puffy popcorn Don't stop 'cause it's hot corn Popping and a-hopping now, there's no time for stopping now Gotta keep on popping, gotta keep on hopping now Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn. ;Sharing stories Sometimes the ones you love the most live far away on distant coast ... and sing across the ... sure to bring a great big smile. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about meringue Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about fairy bread Category:Ep about bread Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about rhymes Category:Ep about music box Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about wind-up things Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about potatoes Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about popcorn Category:Ep about Scotland Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about bells Category:Ep about bagpipes Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about travelling & journeys